Molly Carter (The Walking Dead)
by Lildeg14
Summary: Based on the TV show The Walking Dead, but with a twist OC


The Walking Dead: Molly Carter

Chapter One: Before the Infection

I live in a small town where everyone helps everyone. Besides the occasional robbery, there aren't really any other crimes. My father is a sheriff while my mother is an ER doctor. No matter how many times she tried to convince me to follow in her footsteps, I chose my fathers. Growing up in the Georgia heat made me always wonder what other places are like. I've always wanted to go to Alaska, but my parents convinced me to stay here. I knew that they don't want me too far away from them, but I'm going to have to leave eventually. To put them at ease I decided to go to College here in Georgia. While there I decided to study criminal justice. My father was excited while my mother was not. I decided not to let her disapproval affect me since I chose the college that she wanted me to attend. My father has been a sheriff for twenty three years and is one of the best they have. My father works with many other men, men that he also sees almost every weekend to watch football and baseball with. It never bothers my other that they're always over, because the wives come as well. The guys sit in the basement while the women sit in the kitchen. I sit on the roof and look at the stars while I listen to all the gossip coming from the kitchen. These events always last four hours until there's only three people left. My father's friends Rick and Shane always stay and have another beer while my mother talks to Rick's Wife Lori. Rick and Lori have a son named Carl who just is twelve years old. My parents have known Rick and Lori since Carl was four years old. He usually sits in the living room and reads comic books, or will sometimes sit with me since my little sister is only five. I babysit him occasionally and have been since I was fifteen. Shane always leaves before Rick and Lori do, no matter what everyone else says I think he's an asshole. He's Rick's best friend and yet he always checks Lori out when no one is looking. When the time comes for Rick, Lori, and Carl to leave my house they always said goodbye to me, since I am always sitting outside on the roof. The roof has always been my favorite hangout spot ever since I was ten. I went inside ten minutes after they left. My mom was cleaning up when I walked inside. I helped her clean up the kitchen since I would be starting my sophomore year of College in two weeks. My mom is now starting to warm up to me studying criminal justice and getting used to the idea of me becoming a sheriff. She's still nervous of me being in danger, but all she wants is for me to be happy.

"Are you excited about going back to school?" she asked as she handed me plates to dry.

"Yes, I can't wait to go back and to see my friends again, but I'm going to miss being home every day," I told her and she smiled. We continued talking about how Lori and Rick are thinking about moving in to our neighborhood. I was happy about that, but I knew that Lori would leave Carl here all the time, which was not fair to him. He was a good kid and all he wants is his mother's attention. Once the dishes were done I got ready for bed then grabbed a book and laid down on my bed. I haven't read in a while and decided that now wad the time to begin again. I read two chapters before falling asleep.

I dreamed that I was in the forest surrounded by trees and the sun. I was wounded, but I didn't know how. I heard the sound of twigs snapping, but I couldn't move to see what it was. The sound kept getting louder and then I heard another sound that made the hair on my arms rise. The sound of moans and growling got closer and closer until I saw a hand reach out in front of me and scratch my face. I screamed as something dug into my chest ripping gout my insides and killing me. My eyes flew open and I immediately turned on the light beside me. I warmed my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knee trying to figure out what that dream meant, but came up blank. After sitting like that for fifteen minutes before deciding to try to fall back asleep.

I didn't dream for the rest of the night and woke up already forgetting that strange dream. I showered before anyone woke then went down stairs to turn on the coffee pot. As I was pouring the first cup of coffee I could hear the sound of my parents walking around and just as I was adding cream and sugar to the coffee my parents were walking down the stairs to where the smell of coffee was. I held out the first cup to my mother then made the second for my father while they gathered everything to make breakfast. I woke up my little sister Cassie when the pancakes were almost done. She was curled up in her comforter while holding onto her stuffed bunny. I shook her gently and she rolled onto her back and held out her arms wanting me to carry her down stairs. I chuckled softly and pushed back the covers and picked her up. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she was still holding her stuffed bunny and her legs were wrapped around my waist. She was really tiny and barley weighed a thing despite that she eats everything in sight. My parents laughed when they saw Cassie's arms wrapped around me and still asleep. I sat down on my chair while still holding her, but as soon as the pancakes were set in front of her seat, she immediately woke up and moved over to her chair. My mother made her a chocolate chip pancake shaped like Mickey Mouse. I ate eggs, toast, and pancakes alongside my parents while we talked about our plans for the day. We decided to make a trip to my grandparent's house and then decided to go to Rick and Lori's house since we were invited over for dinner. I wasn't as excited about dinner as my parents were, but I decided to pretend that I was. I phone vibrated and I quickly looked at it seeing that it was my boyfriend Jeffery. We've been dating for three years, but are going to different colleges. Not being able to see him all the time was a struggle, but we've been doing well for the past two years. He asked me to meet him at his house whenever I could and I texted him back saying that I would be there in an hour since he lived right up the street. I finished breakfast quickly and told my parents that I would be back shortly before it was time to leave. I dressed quickly then fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and did my makeup. Jeff was waiting outside for me when I arrived. He was leaning against his car while looking at his phone, but started walking towards me as I opened my door. I didn't notice his expression until I had closed the door. His eyes were sad along with his posture and his expression. My smile disappeared and I was confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stayed where I was and so did he. He didn't look as happy as he usually was and that worried me.

"I have something to tell you," he said as he looked down at his shoes. I was not prepared for what he was about to say, I've heard about these situations all the time, but never thought it would happen to me. I listened as he told me how he went to a party the night before he moved out of his dorm and how he met a girl named Caroline. He had been talking to her the whole night as they were drinking and having fun, but they both got extremely drunk and he ended up sleeping with her. He finally looked at me when he said this as well as the fact that Caroline was pregnant. He assured me that it didn't mean anything and how they were going to raise the baby and share custody. He also told me how they weren't going to be together. I had no idea what to say and what to do. He started walking towards me, but I immediately stepped back and he froze. I was angry and humiliated by him doing this to me and ruining his relationship.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized. I looked at him again as tears fell down my face.

"I wish you and Caroline the best," I said as I started opening me door, but he closed it before I could step inside.

"Please, don't be like that. I know that I messed up, but I love you," He said as tears fell down his face. I knew that he meant it, but he already messed up. Our relationship was over and soon as he told me that he had slept with someone else and that's exactly what I told him. Once he heard that he dropped his arms to his sides and stepped back.

"I guess there's nothing else to say," he said and I nodded as more tears started streaming down my face.

"I was going to propose to you after we graduated," he said softly.

"And I would have said yes, but how do I know that this won't happen again. You say that you love me and that you want to marry me, but someone that truly loves someone would be more careful and make sure that this wouldn't happen," I said and he nodded.

"I suppose this is goodbye then," he whispered and more tears fell down his face as well as mine.

"I suppose so." I opened my car door and stepped inside. He caught my door again and caught my hand before I could move it away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just want you to know that. I do still love you," he said as he dropped my hand.

"I know, but once you have that baby everything is going to change for you and Caroline and you two might realize that you want to try to be together for your child and that would make sense since you will have a baby together and will have to experience many personal memories together as the months go by," I said and then I shut my door and looked at him before I started my engine. I rolled down my window as Jeff started to speak.

"I do understand, but if you ever change your mind, please call me. I still want you in my life."

"We'll see. Call me in nine months if you still feel the same and we'll talk," I said as I rolled my windows up and pulled out of his driveway and drove away. I pulled into a random parking lot and turned the engine off. I rested my head on my hands which were still placed on top of the steering and cried. I cried for a while until it was time to go home. My parents and Cassie were walking out of the house as soon as I pulled into the driveway. My mother saw my expression and knew that something was wrong. I shook my head and she nodded. We all got into the car and took off towards my grandmother's house. Cassie held out her hand to me and I took it. She always did this when I was upset. I love my sister and would do anything for her, just like she would for me.

The trip to my grandmother's was longer then we planned. We had lunch with her as well as my grandfather where I told everyone what happened.

"What an asshole!" my grandmother shouted. Cassie looked up, but wasn't paying attention to us. My mother looked at my grandmother, but she just shrugged. Cassie heard our mother swearing more than our grandmother. We talked about Jeff for a while until I couldn't take it any longer and decided to sit with Cassie in the living room to watch TV. Everyone understood, but kept secretly talking about it as soon as Cassie and I left the room. We watched two episodes of a random show on the Disney channel until our parents told us that it was time to go. I hugged my grandparents' goodbye and listened to them as they told me that I would find someone else better than Jeff. Before I left my grandmother asked me stay back for a second and handed me a bag with two brownie as well as two mini bottles of rum.

"Only because you're old enough and because you need it," she said with a smile.

"Just don't share the brownies with your sister because they're special," she said with a wink. I laughed and then hugged her again before walking towards the car. I love my grandmother. She always did whatever she wanted and would let you whatever as long as you were safe. She was the cool grandmother. My mother eyed my hands when she saw what I was hold, but she didn't say anything, she just shook her head and smiled. Dinner at the Grime's house wasn't as bad as I thought. Cassie fell asleep after dinner and Carl after Dessert. I left the brownies in the car, but kept the booze in my pocket. While my parents talked with their friends I got the okay to have one of the bottles of rum. My parents ended up telling Rick and Lori what happened and both my father and Rick said that they didn't hear of see anything which made me smile. I drank the first bottle at a medium pace and immediately felt calm. I drank the second one once I had some water and had sobered up a bit. Everyone was laughing when they saw me laying on the couch relaxing and occasionally laughing to myself. It felt good to forget out the pain for a while. Forgetting about it tonight made me ready to face it tomorrow. I was still tipsy on the drive home and was asking my parents crazy questions which they found hilarious. My Father helped me up the stairs while my mother carried Cassie to her room. I immediately collapsed on my bed and immediately fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow. I had a slight headache the next morning which was cured by my mother's special hangover cure drink. The taste was terrible, but it worked. My headache instantly went away and I was able to enjoy my day.

The two weeks went by father than I thought and it was finally the time to go back. Everything was packed and ready to go. The campus wasn't as crowed since I was moving in early. I had four other suite mates in my suite that were all moving in next week. I was the RA so I had the single. We had everything moved into my dorm in an hour and then it was time to say goodbye. Saying goodbye to my parents this time was easier since we've already been through it, but saying goodbye to Cassie was the hardest to say goodbye to since she's only five, but her face brightened when she found out that she could sleep over sometimes. After they were gone I unpacked and then looked around my suite. It was empty and quiet. I smiled and was excited for the start of my next adventure.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Apocalypse

Five weeks later

After turning off my alarm I immediately fell back asleep, but when I woke up a half hour later, I flew out of bed after realizing that my class would start in fifteen minutes. After quickly checking the cancelations and discovered that my class was canceled, I immediately relaxed, but decided to get up anyway. I decided to go to the library since my second class had already been canceled. I had an essay due in a month and I wanted to get a head start. As soon as I walked outside things were different. Everyone were in clumps talking and panicking. I was so confused when all of a sudden a siren went off. Everyone screamed and ran inside. I was shoved back inside before I could turn around. The doors were locked and the RA's were there telling us to calm down. I was so confused. I found two of my suite mates near the staircase and walked over to them. The other two were still in class. There was a news cast that was released this morning about how scientists had made a scientist mistake. No one knows what they did, but it was serious.

"What's going on?" I asked?

"I don't know," Jasmine answered.

We were asked to return to our rooms and to not leave the building until further notice. Laura and Natasha came back an hour later while I was watching TV with Jasmine and Quinn.

"Is it crazy out there?" Jasmine asked them as soon as they walked out the door.

"Yes, there's police everywhere. There were also these crazy people that tried to attack us," She said as she put down her bag and sat down next to me as Natasha went to her room. I stood up and followed Natasha.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She froze, then slowly turned to face me. Her expression was terrified and her face was pale. Her hand was covering her wrist where blood was dripping from it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of those freaks bit me," she said as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Let me see," I said as I stepped closer. She stepped back and held up her hand motioning for me to stay where I was.

"No," she said, but I didn't care. I grabbed her hand and pulled back the towel revealing the bite. It looked just as I feared. I inspected the bite and then let it drop back down to Natasha's side. Tears filled my eyes.

"I can always cut it off," I said softly, but she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to live with only one arm. I just want to have one last day before I die," She said as tears fell down her face. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

"Please, don't tell anyone yet. I don't want them to be sad and start crying. I want to have one last day with my best friends," she said, but then became serious and she looked me in the eyes and I knew exactly what she would say. "When I do die, I want you to kill me. I don't want to become a monster." I nodded and she relaxed. After wiping our tears we joined everyone else where we joined the others and played monopoly and talked about our high school days where nobody gave a shit about anything. Natasha became weaker and weaker every hour that passed and six hours later she looked at me and I knew what she meant. It was time to prepare for her death. Without saying anything we both stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Laura asked. Natasha looked at me and smiled then turned to face Laura, Jasmine, and Quinn.

"I lied before when I said I was fine, I'm not. I was bitten by those things outside and my time is almost up," she said and everyone froze.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Those things outside are zombies," I said. They all shook their head. I went to the window and opened the curtain as well the window.

"See for yourself," I said. They stepped closer to the window and looked outside. I looked outside as well and watched as the zombies shuffled past our building, but stopped once the lights from our room hit them. They growled and moved back towards the building.

"Was this what they meant by that scientific mistake?" Quinn asked as I closed the window and the curtain. I nodded and she sat down and looked at Natasha.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked Natasha.

"Molly's going to kill me as soon as I die. It's what I want," she told them as they looked at her with disapproval. "I'm sorry," she said to them and they all ran to her and hugged her for a minute and then let go.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Jasmine asked her. Natasha shook her head and they all nodded.

"I'll be back," I said before closing the door behind us. We took the elevator down to the ground floor and were surprised when there was no one down there.

"How would you like to do this?" I asked her.

"Any way you know how," she said. I went behind the RA desk and grabbed the scissors that were in the drawer.

"I don't think I can do this. Your one of my best friends," I said as the tears started streaming down my face.

"Yes, you can. You have to," she said. She then moaned and laid down on the ground. I sat down next to her and held her hand. I placed the back of my hand on her forehead and cringed at how warm it felt.

"Now, after you kill me I want you to throw me outside."

No," I won't, "I cried.

"You have to, it's the only way to distract them."

"Distract them from what?"

"We both know that as soon as you go back upstairs you're going to leave again to leave to see your family," She said. As always she was right. I nodded and she relaxed. The room was silent as I listened to Natasha breath until she stopped. I put my hand in front of her mouth and felt nothing, no air, no heat. Tears blocked my vision, but I ignored it and grabbed the scissors. It helped not being able to see her. I held up the scissors, but before I could do anything I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Vanessa my RA behind me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you think," I said. "She was bit," I said as she walked over and sat next to me.

"How?" she asked.

"When she was walking back to the dorm," I replied. A half hour later we were still standing beside Natasha's dead body. We both could barely talk, or move.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"They're all in their rooms. I was the only one down here, I was supposed to keep an eye on things," she said as she looked at me. I looked down at Natasha.

"I should probably do what I should of done right after she passed," I said, but then froze when I heard breathing coming from Natasha's body. Vanessa and I both stared at each other and then watched in horror as Natasha's eyes flew open. She starred at me and started to rise, but Vanessa quickly pushed her back down.

"Do it now!" she called out over Vanessa's moans. I held Natasha down as she tried reaching for me and drove the scissors into her skull and her arms dropped down immediately. We both froze and looked at the dead body in front of us. I couldn't move. I helped Vanessa throw the body outside then went back to my dorm where my friends waited.

"Is it done?" Laura asked and I nodded. The room was silent as we all sat in the living room staring at each other not knowing what to do. Knowing that my family could still be out there I ran to my room and started packing some things.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked as she stood in front of me.

"I'm going to find my family and make sure that they're okay," I told her as I zipped up my bag and walked past her.

"What about us?" She asked me. I paused and turned to face her and everyone else.

"I'll come back, but if I don't come back in a couple days and something happens, do whatever you can to save yourselves. Don't trust anyone." I hugged them all before I opened the door and closed it behind me. Vanessa wasn't downstairs when I got out of the elevator. I walked towards the front entrance and looked around. Zombies were right at the door growling at me. I turned and quietly opened the back door where no one was. The scissors were still in my hand as I held them by my side. I ran to my car since it was right next to the building and got inside. I drove as fast as I could not caring about the speed limit. Houses were dark and cars were abandoned. I got to my house faster than usual and held my breath. The front door was opened. I decided to take the chance and flash my headlights at the house waiting for someone or something to come. Nothing happened. I grabbed the scissors that were on the passenger seat and slowly started walking towards my house. The inside was trashed and dark. I tried turning on a light switch, but the power was off. I took another step but stopped when my foot touched something. I moved my foot over what was about to step on and then my knees went weak. It was a body. I grabbed the flashlight that was in the corner next to me and turned it on facing the ground. I slowly lifted the light and then saw the dead body of my mother. She had turned but was killed by something or someone. A knife wound was shown in her skull. I couldn't breathe. I raised the flashlight higher and saw the dead bodies of my father and little Cassie. Tears streamed down my face and blocked my vision. My family is dead. I am all alone. I sat there for what felt like hours staring at the dead bodies that were once my family. I didn't know what to do and had no idea how to stand or even move. I knew that one of those creatures could walk in at any moment and kill me and I would let it. Ten more minutes passed and I heard footsteps and voices whispering.

"Molly?" a gentle and soft voice called. I knew exactly who it was and I wasn't in the mood to see her. A gentle hand touched my shoulder and I was too weak to push it away. A moment later I was finally given the strength to turn my head and look up at the person behind me. Lori stood behind me with Carl half hidden behind her and Shane standing behind him. Of course they were together.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"They were bitten and had turned. We came here to see if you guys were still alive and they tried attacking us. Shane killed them before we were bitten." Lori said. I slowly stood up and faced Shane with a look of pure anger. Of course it was him.

"You killed my family?" I asked?

"Yes," he said quietly as he was looking at the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled and lunged towards him, but Lori Caught me. For such a tiny person she was strong, not strong enough, but I didn't want to hurt her while Carl was around. He was the only live person in this room that I liked.

"Stop it! He was trying to save us. Your parents were dead before we got here. Those things that Shane killed were not your parents," Lori said.

"I don't care! They were still my family," I sobbed as I slowly fell out of Lori's arms and sunk to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Shane apologized and I said nothing. I sat there for fifteen minutes while they gathered supplies. Carl sat across from me a few inches away. I smiled apologetically and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said and I nodded.

"Where's your dad?" I asked him. Rick was shot a week after I left for college. My dad and Shane were both with him when it happened. My father visited him all the time but Rick was in a coma and still is.

"He's dead

"I'm so sorry," I said and he nodded. My dad never said anything. I knew it was because he didn't want to believe that Rick Grimes was dead. Rick was always kind to me and gave me my first pocket knife for my eighteenth birthday with my father's permission of course. I was saddened by this news and didn't want to believe it myself. Once they gathered enough supplies I decided to grab whatever I could from my room. I grabbed a couple books, some clothes, and anything else I needed. Before closing the door I found a picture of me, my parents, and Cassie. I smiled at the photo then stuck it in my pocket and closed the door. I was told to go with them and only agreed to go because of Carl. He was a sweet kid and needed someone there with him to talk to since I'm sure that Lori will be all over Shane since Rick isn't here.

Two hours went by and we were stuck in traffic. Helicopters were everywhere and everyone was freaking out. We got out of the car and stood with a women named Carol along with her husband Ed and their daughter Sophia. Carol was nice, but really quiet. Sophia was sweet and stood next Carl who was attached to Lori who was asking her what was wrong. Ed was hovering over Carol and was whispering something to her. Carol looked down at the ground while looking scared. What an asshole. I looked over at him and he caught my gaze, but then turned away once he saw my anger filled expression. I sat on the hood of the car next to me as Lori walked over to the space next to me where Carol was standing.

"Do you mind watching Carl and Molly for me for a second?" she asked her. Here we go again.

"No problem," Carol said and Carl went to stand next to her. Lori and Shane started walking towards the other cars ahead of us. I could see smoke, but nothing else. I stood on the hood of the car to see what was happening ahead. Helicopters were flying around the buildings ahead. I stood there watching them until they suddenly crashed and were crashing into the building that was soon on fire. I was shocked and scared. In that moment I realized that this was the start of an apocalypse.


End file.
